RWK: Ruler of The Ring
Ruler of The Ring (2017) is a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by Royal Wrestling Kingdom. It took place on March 18th, 2017, at the Hull Arena in Kingston-upon-Hull, England. It is the first event under the Ruler of The Ring '''chronology. Eight professional wrestling matches were scheduled on the event's card. In the main event, Torunn Shock defeated Archangel to win the RWK Crown Jewel Championship. During the match, Odin jumped onto the apron, distracting the referee and Archangel, which gave Shock the opportunity to get up and hit Archangel with an uppercut, followed by the big boot, resulting in Shock winning the RWK Crown Jewel Championship. The event received overall positive reviews from fans and critics alike. Production '''Background Ruler of The Ring is the fourth event held by Royal Wrestling Kindom and is a B level event. The official theme song for the event was We Are The Empty by Kings & Clones Event Preliminary Matches The event opened with a quick run-down of the event's upcoming matches by the RWK broadcast team, James O'Connell and Vincent Baker, in order to hype the crowds watching by livestream for the event. Fireworks were also set off after the event's opening video package to hype the live crowds. In the opening match of the night, Michael Kelly faced James Chaos in a singles match. During the match, Kelly defeated Chaos very quickly, after hitting the Destinknee'' for the win. '' In the second match of the night, Steve Frosting faced Lucas Justice. During the match, Frosting hit Justice with Death by Chocolate, to secure the victory. In the third match of the night, Arno Fyre faced Ricky Daniels in a singles match. During the match, Arno Frye defeated Daniels in a matter of seconds, after hitting two Final Draft Bicycle Kicks and pinning Daniels for the victory. Following the match, Judas and Elise joined Arno in the ring, continuing to make a statement, as Judas hit The Slaughter House on Daniels from the second rope. In the fourth match of the night, Aaron Harrows faced Vitor Mata in a Portuguese Street Fight. During the match, Mata was stalking Harrows for his finisher, as the medical team was checking on Harrows damaged leg, but due to Mata trash talking and taking far too long Harrows capitalized and swiftly kicked Mata's leg, with his good leg, followed by quickly rolling Mata up in a schoolboy, to escape with a narrow victory. Following the match, Harrow's sister Millie and her finance Pat, also Harrow's agent, ran down to the ring in order to check on the injured Harrows, who was screaming in pain, due to his injured leg. It isn't long before Mata is back to his feet and is fuming with anger as he began laying elbows and punches into Harrows, followed by leaving the ring, to retrieve a steel chair. Upon re-entering the ring Pat steps in Mata's way, only for Mata to elbow him in the jaw and knock him out cold, while Millie cries in the corner. Mata then focuses his attention on Harrows and begins hitting the injured leg of Harrows multiple times, until he finally drops the chair, leaving Harrow's to scream in agony. In the fifth match of the night, Ryan Vendetta faced Tyler Keenan & Odin Anaxagaros in a triple threat match. During the match, Keenan was preparing to hit Streets of Gold on Vendetta, until Odin slipped into the ring and quickly threw Keenan to the outside mouthing the words Never, interfere with my will! towards Keenan. Following this Odin ran at Vendetta looking to finish the match until at the last second Vendetta got up, grabbing Odin by the waist and tossing him up just enough for him to bring both his boots up, driving them into his chest. Finally, Ryan is able to hit the MST Tornado DDT on Odin and pin him for the victory. In the sixth match of the night, Chris Young faced KJ Kidd in a singles match. During the match, KJ Kidd hit Young with the Double-Underhook Piledriver, to secure the victory. Following this match, the camera switches to the lockeroom where Ryan Vendetta is seen sitting with an ice pack on his shoulder. Vendetta is soon interrupted by Tyler Keenan, the two men argue, trading bitter comments until Keenan tells Vendetta that he might visit Vendetta's trainer Emile in the hospital. Following this comment, Keenan walks away and in the moments following Vendetta realizes what Keenan is saying and immediately grabs his bag, quickly leaving the room in a rush. In the seventh match of the night, El Pecador faced Azrael, Reese Jefferson & Victor Sokolova in a fatal four-way match for the RWK European Championship. During the match, Pecador hit The Sinner's Whirlwind on Reese Jefferson, to secure the victory, retaining his European Championship. Prior to the main event, the crowd receives a surprise when another new wrestler joins RWK. The debuting Brad Adams makes his way to the ring and announces his alliance with Victor Sokolova. Adams then recalls all of the destruction he caused on the independent scene and reveals that RWK will receive the same destruction from him and Sokolova. Main Event In the main event of the night, Archangel faced Torunn Shock in a singles match for the RWK Crown Jewel Championship. During the match, Odin jumped onto the apron, distracting the referee and Archangel, which gave Shock the opportunity to get up and hit Archangel with an uppercut, followed by the big boot, resulting in Shock winning the RWK Crown Jewel Championship. Results